Is Beauty really only skin deep?
by everysinnersdream
Summary: Hermione knows she's not goreous but she doesn't care. What happens when the one guy she never expected comes to the realization that she's the most beautiful girl he's ever seen? (first fic) RR rated R in later chappies!
1. Images

Hey guys. I don't own any of these Characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. Well with the exceptional few that are mine lol. Well PLEASE R/R k?? THANKS!

So maybe I'm not the hottest person on two legs. The point is that I've changed since first year. I'm no longer the big haired, big dressed girl I used to be. The changed happened little by little but what most noticeable my seventh year. I wanted to be somebody. I guess I got tired of hearing about how the "bookworm doesn't have a date AGAIN" and about how it "looks like the know it all is going to the Yule ball alone again this year." Well not this year.

I woke up just in time to throw something on and hall ass to the train station. I ran into the closet and picked out a pair of blue jeans that I made sure showed of my newly formed figure and a pale green tank top with a black fishnet shirt over it. I threw on a pair of socks and my DC shoes just in time to run down stairs and get in the car. I was anxious to see Harry and Ron because I hadn't seen them all summer. Harry was too busy playing Quiditch every day and Ron was too busy scamming on as many girls as he could get his hands on.

I arrived on the platform and looked around hoping to see either of my two best friends. I fixed my hair slightly, trying to push the straight locks behind my ears and off my shoulders. I had spotted a red head that had to have been 6'4 at the least and an even taller dark haired boy standing right next to him. No… That can't be… HARRY?? RON?? HOLY CRAP! I got a little closer just as Ron turned around. His hair wasn't nearly as red as it used to be. It had more of an auburn color to it and it made his eyes look bluer then usual. Harry's hair wasn't nearly as unruly as it used to be. It was straight and just barely fell into his eyes giving him that mysterious look. Might I just take a moment to say, **DAMN QUIDITCH DID THEM GOOD**! Harry was chiseled from his arms to his stomach and so was Ron.

Both of them were looking for something until Harry stopped looking and stared in my general direction. He hit Ron on the arm to direct his attention. Ron looked over and his mouth dropped. He looked like a guppy lost on land. I looked behind me to see if there was some girl behind me and there wasn't. Well with the exception of a lost Pansy trying to either find Malfoy to leech onto or trying to find the rest of her clothes because God knows the girl wasn't wearing any. Did they not know it was me? Oh this was getting good.

I walked towards the two of them, smiling to myself. I grinned as I got closer. I stood right in front of them and trying to hold back laughter as I looked at their faces said, "Boys." Walking past them to get on the train, I heard a simultaneous, "HERM?!" I smiled as I tried to find an empty compartment. I found one and stepped in, sat down and was just about to put my headphones on when Harry and Ron came in. "Hermione! Why didn't you say it was you?" I laughed, "And spoil all the fun of you guys not recognizing me? YEAH RIGHT!" I stood up and hugged Ron who still had that dafted look on his face, "Well… Uh… You look great, Herm." I hugged Harry and then said, "Thanks. Look at you guys. Quiditch did you good." The both blushed and I couldn't help but giggle.

We held a decent conversation as the train rolled out of the station. It surprised me that I hadn't seen ferret boy yet. As the thought entered my head the compartment door opened. **Speak of the Devil**. Malfoy strolled in like he owned the place, saying, "Well if it isn't the golden trio. I do believe you are missing one though. Where's mud blood, hmm? Apparently it seems you've found a lovely replacement." He came in front of me with that grin that had every girl in Hogwarts melt and kissed my hand.

I pulled away in total discussed. "Don't ever touch me again, Ferret face." He looked at me for a god long time trying to figure out who I was. "HOLY SHIT. MUDBLOOD?"

"Yes and if you don't mind I'd rather not be called mud blood anymore."

"Well Ferret Face isn't the most attractive name either. Anyway Dumbledore wants to see us after the feast to show us our quarters."

He's head boy? Oh this is just fabulous. I have to share a common room with this dipshit. Well isn't this year going to be pleasant.

A/N: Hey guys. What do you think so far? Please Read and review and let me know what you think and if you have and suggestions k? THANKS!


	2. Fresh Starts

Fresh starts?

The feast went as planed. You know it was your normal turn out. Everyone sat at their respectable tables talking about their summers and stuffing their faces while doing so. Sitting next to Harry and listening to him talk to Ron about new quidditch moves for nearly an hour was… well BORING! I thought I was going to die. Everyone knows Quidditch has NEVER been my thing. I swear those two are just as bad as the boys back home are with soccer. It's ridiculous. Of course hearing Parvati talk to Lavender about new "hotties" at the school wasn't exactly what I wanted to hear either. So you can only imagine my relief when Dumbledore taped me on the shoulder saying, "Ready to see you're new common room?" I nodded and sighed mainly because I was excited to get the hell out of there. I stood up, saying my goodbyes, and followed Dumbledore out.

We trailed behind Dumbledore in silence, weaving in and out of corridors, trying to remember how to get there and how the hell to get out. We finally came across a beautiful painting of a young girl, probably in her teens in a long maroon and gold trimmed medieval gown with belled sleeves and ruby earrings. Her brunet locks her tied up with a golden crown, leaving wavy tendrils to drape her face. She was accompanied by a young man with almost silver blonde locks. He had a silver undershirt with a forest green jacket and blue jeans that were slightly baggy on. Draped around his right arm was a dark green snake. It seemed to be leaning closer to the girl as if to get those two together. She was staring at him with longing, like she had never seen anyone so perfect. At First his look was one of disgust but after a while his look had softened and he looked like he truly loved her.

Dumbledore had to break the moment up by coughing as if to announce his presence. The two in the painting stirred and the girl jumped. Both turned towards their company. I could see the girl flush as she started talking, "Um... HI! I'm Daniela or Danielle or Danni." She giggled," It really doesn't matter as long as you don't call me a guy's name. I really hate that." Her tone was very soft and polite as if she were an angel. He stood up very proud as soon as Danni was done speaking. His broad shoulders practically pushed her out of the way, "and I'm more important. I'm Justin. Just Justin." I could see the smirk on Draco's face as if he was thinking Now that's a guy I could get used to. Smug and arrogant just like me. I rolled my eyes instinctively and took a second glace at the two. Justin's resemblance to Draco was… well… ERRIE. It was like they were born from the same gene pool or something. Dumbledore looked at me, noticing my expression, "It's tradition to have the head's portrait look some what like themselves and act almost in the same manor. Now if you please pay attention I shall only say your password once. After that you'll have to remember it to change it." He coughed lightly to loosen his throat before saying, "Opposites Attract." OK that's a little freaky. And I guess Draco was thinking the same thing because he interrupted my thoughts, "um... exactly what do you mean by that statement, Professor?"

Dumbledore smiled as if he was happy about his choice. "look at the painting," he pointed to the two in the picture, "Both of them are completely different. She's from the Middle Ages, he's from today, she's more Gryffindor, and he's more Slytherin. But one thing brings them both together... Love. They are both attracted to each other because of their differences." And they are supposed to be us? ANYONE SEEING THE SCARY PART IN THIS? I AM!

With that explanation, Dumbledore left us wit our thoughts and a final wink at the both of us. The door opened to show us our high ceiling, book filled, common room. The couches were dark green leather with gold pillows and blankets. There was a glass coffee table with silver rims in front of the huge brick fireplace. The walls had a homey feeling with opposite walls colored in maroon and silver. Draco and I looked at each other in awe. In unison we both ran to our rooms to see what they looked like. Mine was a beautiful Maroon color but had a golden overlay on top. The bed was a kin size canopy with gold lace and a maroon comforter. There was a full length mirror in the far end corner right next to an almost full book self. The closet was like never ending and had all my shoes and wardrobe already in it. There were pillows in the floor that had to have been the size of me. I guess Dumbledore expected I would have company over all the time. On my ceiling was a sunlit blue sky with fairies and angels watching over me. But not in that creepy way.

I came out to see Draco on the couch reading. "Well it took you long enough to come out." Can you believe him? I walk into a room and he thinks he has the right to start flapping his lips? "Well EXCUSE me if I wanted to lounge in my gorgeous beyond gorgeous room. You know just because I walk in doesn't mean you have to be so sarcastic and rude." Did I just say that? WOOT! 1 for me, 0 for Draco. "I wasn't trying to be a bitch or anything, Hermione. Actually I was going to see if you'd like some company for dinner means is how we didn't really get to eat a lot." Nice? Well that's not him… "Are you serious?" He smiled that grin to make me go weak in the knees… HOLD UP! Since when does he make me melt? Since he got those beautiful arm and abs muscles… sigh 1 for me, 1 for Draco. "I'm serious."

We sat at the same table (remarkably) and actually had a good meal. We talked about random things and I could have sworn a couple of time he was a normal kid and made me smile. Then came the shocker. "listen, Hermione, I know I haven't been the greatest person to you," Huh? Is this going where I think its going? "And I want to start off clean slate. Since you know we have to live together and everything. I just don't want to start this year off on a bad foot." WOAH! Draco being nice? Oh this is so weird. I mean I had heard he had turned over a new leaf since his dad died but I had never really experienced it. Maybe he really has… Or is there something he wants? "well since you asked so nicely I guess so," I held out my hand, "Clean slate." He shook mine, "Clean."

My min was racing. Could he really be changed? I mean just like that? Is it even possible? Can that much happen over a summer?

A/N I'm sorry it's been so long guys! Thanks for the wait and the great reviews. You guys are awesome! I promise this next chappie won't take NEARLY as long to write. THANKS A LOT!


End file.
